1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system comprising at least one receiver unit to be worn by a user for receiving audio signals via a wireless audio link and a plurality of transmission units each adapted to be worn by a user and comprising a microphone arrangement for capturing audio signals from the respective user's voice, which can be transmitted to the receiver unit(s).
2. Description of Related Art
Usually in such systems, wherein the receiver unit usually is worn at ear-level, the wireless audio link is an FM radio link. The benefit of such systems is that sound captured by a remote microphone at the transmission unit can be presented at a high sound pressure level to the hearing of the user wearing the receiver unit at his ear(s).
According to one typical application of such wireless audio systems, the stimulating means is a loudspeaker which is part of the receiver unit or is connected thereto. Such systems are particularly helpful for being used in teaching e.g. (a) normal-hearing children suffering from auditory processing disorders (APD), (b) children suffering a unilateral loss (one dead ear), or (c) children with a mild hearing loss, wherein the teacher's voice is captured by the microphone of the transmission unit, and the corresponding audio signals are transmitted to and reproduced by the receiver unit worn by the child, so that the teacher's voice can be heard by the child at an enhanced level, in particular with respect to the background noise level prevailing in the classroom. It is well known that presentation of the teacher's voice at such enhanced level supports the child in listening to the teacher.
According to another typical application of wireless audio systems the receiver unit is connected to or integrated into a hearing instrument, such as a hearing aid. The benefit of such systems is that the microphone of the hearing instrument can be supplemented or replaced by the remote microphone which produces audio signals which are transmitted wirelessly to the FM receiver and thus to the hearing instrument. FM systems have been standard equipment for children with hearing loss (wearing hearing aids) and deaf children (implanted with a cochlear implant) in educational settings for many years.
Hearing impaired adults are also increasingly using FM systems. They typically use a sophisticated transmitter which can (a) be pointed to the audiosource of interest (in e.g. cocktail parties, (b) put on a table (e.g. in a restaurant or a business meeting), or (c) put around the neck of a partner/speaker and receivers that are connected to or integrated into the hearing aids. Some transmitters even have an integrated Bluetooth module given the hearing impaired adult the possibility to connect wirelessly with devices such as cell phones, laptops etc.
The merit of wireless audio systems lies in the fact that a microphone placed a few inches from the mouth of a person speaking receives speech at a much higher level than one placed several feet away. This increase in speech level corresponds to an increase in signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) due to the direct wireless connection to the listener's amplification system. The resulting improvements of signal level and SNR in the listener's ear are recognized as the primary benefits of FM radio systems, as hearing-impaired individuals are at a significant disadvantage when processing signals with a poor acoustical SNR.
International Patent Application Publication WO 02/23948 A1 relates to a communication system comprising an FM receiver for a hearing aid, wherein audio signals may be transmitted from a plurality of transmitters via an analog FM audio link and wherein in addition the transmitters may transmit configuration parameters for adjusting the FM receiver via a separate digital control channel which may use FSK (Frequency Shift Keying) modulation.
European Patent Application EP 1 638 367 A2 relates to a communication system comprising an FM receiver unit for a hearing aid and a transmission unit comprising a microphone arrangement for capturing audio signals from a user's voice. The audio signals are transmitted from the transmission unit to the receiver unit via an analog FM audio link. In addition to the audio link a bidirectional digital link is provided between the transmission unit and the receiver unit for polling status information regarding the status of the receiver unit by the transmission unit.
European Patent Application EP 1 657 958 A1 relates to a communication system comprising a plurality of hearing devices which may communicate among each other via a wireless link which may be analog or digital.
Usually analog audio FM receivers are highly optimized for low power consumption and small size. However, due to the analog nature of this wireless link, multi-transmit structures are so far not possible within such systems.